User talk:MassiveSodaDuck
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have LEGO's Minifigures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Header Hey, Duck! I made a header for the wiki! And I put a favicon. I'm going to try to make a background. 15:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSodaDuck 17:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Thank you so much!!! ??? Mini news? What is that? I haven't mesed with it. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 19:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll I do not know. I'm trying to make a character profile thing like on LU Wiki. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 21:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Polls Facebook http://legosminifigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Connect Maybe this link will work for him. I don't kow. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 21:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! HEY! Are my edits good? Page Designer Hey it would be better to not use those easy templates for the pages. They are not easy because there is no source mode or Gallery or trivia or any extra info and it makes the pages look bad and the paragraphs are all in the wrong place. I think the default wikia template was better. Can we change it back? [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 00:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Admins? Hey. I saw that you made this guy an Admin here. ( http://legosminifigures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Acoustic7 )I don't think it's healthy for the wiki to just let anybody become an admin. But it's ok, I guess. Whatever you want to do. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 19:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you leaving? Rumor is going arund saying that you are leaving the LEGO Universe Wiki. Is it true? Or did Destroyes just edit you profile on there for no reason? I'd like to know what's up! Thanks! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio ']] '---- I am Tremendously Awesome =P ' 21:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) About the Wiki... The Yeti and Medusa articles were wrong. But don`t get mad at me saying that. 99up told me what you said about leaving the wiki, and if you want to, that's fine. But if you ever want to come back, you're welcome at any time. 13:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) New color/ theme every month! I think we should have a new theme and color every month. I could do it myself it would be easy and fun. User:Acoustic7 But.... The theme doesn't make that much sense. I mean why is there a random pirate head, some waste control guy, and a person with a top-hat? No offense but it's strange. User:Acoustic7 18:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Popular pages headline..... What should I do with that? Do I add something? ((User:Acoustic7)) 15:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So what do I do? User:Acoustic7 15:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok! User:Acoustic7 15:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) What button do I hit for that? I know I sound like a newbie but I usually just edit! User:Acoustic7 16:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) SODA?! Omg soda! I didnt know YOU were head! Im Nitro Penguin Nebula! Remember me? There is a Minifigure wiki that is better out there duck.Booswithanger Loving Boos and Yoshies 19:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your message Yea. I could probably help you bring this wiki up again. I am busy with The Legend Team, so I cannot promise my full attention to this wiki. And about the comment, it's ok. But really, there is a lot of drama going on an I get tired of it. 20:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC)